Heat exchangers typically are formed of a plurality of tube-and-fin assemblies, which are mounted and interconnected to a pair of opposed tanks. A heating or cooling fluid, e.g., oil, air, etc. flows from one tank into and through the tubes and then out through the second tank. Air is passed over the tubes and fins to add or remove heat from the fluid passing through the tubes. The heat exchanger must be able to withstand system operating pressures without leaking. Elastomeric seals, or seals of other materials, are sometimes used within the heat exchanger to provide suitable sealing between the tubes and the tanks.
It would be desirable to provide a heat exchanger that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments.
Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.